paradoxworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenrir Tank
The Fenrir Tank 'is a group of tanks designed by Germanic Nationalistic Reich, and used by them and Task Force Thor. Reich Fenrir Tank The Grabenkrieg officers are extensively using '''Kampfpanzer IV "Fenrir", or KpfPz IV, as their main battle tank for its sturdiness, firepower and decent speed. Any tank of the same class will have a problems with Fenrir, even Soviet Hammer Tank will loose in one-on-one combat with this low-profile tank, which can even decrease its profile by digging into the ground, making a tank bunker, which can even more increase its already great defense. History The word panzer may create fear in any rifleman of the world and it is not without reason. When the great Germanic exodus was in progress, many skilled tank engineers moved along to Denmark and Southern Sweden, and after the war more left there after Leader's call. The Germanic Nationalistic Reich realized that its land defence forces, the Landmacht and Volksabwehr, required a good main battle tank to protect its new territory. The open fields of Jutland in Denmark and Scania in Sweden proved to be perfect testing grounds for new tank prototypes. Nearly all "exiled" companies took this contract, but eventually most of them stopped in order to concentrate on less-competitive contracts, and only three manufacturers remained; Henschel # Son, Porsche and Krauss-Maffei.. The engineers were very familiar with the three key features of a tank: armour, speed and firepower. Henschel's VK3701(H) had a 125mm cannon, the biggest gun used on this class of tank, but was slow and not as armoured as Highest Command demanded. Krauss-Maffei's VK3701(KrM) had good armouring and decend cannon, but its speed was even lower then Henschel's. Porsche's VK3701(P) was on the other hand fast and quite well armoured, but its cannon was weak. Highest Command denied all three protoypes, and it seemed almost impossible to integrate all three specifications into one single unit, until one designer had an idea. The representatives from all three companies come together and discussed a triad of their companies, and for this job founded a facility Norrköping and started developing VK3702(HPKrM), which utilized the best aspects of previous three prototypes.The final result was the best the German designers ever made. The 105mm FlaK gun gave the tank immense firepower to fight with Soviet T-64 Hammer tanks, Blutstorm reactor and Porsche's suspensions gave it a good speed to pursuit Allied MBT-X8 Guardian tanks for longer time, and slopped composed Lakium armor with its low profile gave it unbelieveable protection against Syndicate's railguns. The Highest Command was pleased, and gived it name "Fenrir", after fearsome wolf of the Norse mythology. One of the important lessons that the German panzer officers had learnt the hard way during the Soviet invasion was that the defending Allied forces required a local armour (and firepower) advantage against the Soviet tank battalions to survive. The Fenrir had a good speed, but the defense was higher-priority. To increase it, the engineers created Maulwurf ''Self-Digging System that enabled the Fenrir to rush to its fire position, dig-in, and then begin pounding the enemy. Turret cupola, idea from Allied cancelled project for MBT-X7 Protector, was installed for all crew-members to increase their situational awareness and protection, as well for its low-profile, especially when the tank was digged in. For its defensive abilities, it is prefered by ''Grabenkrieg ''supporters and Volksabwehr. '''Tactics' Fenrir Tank is Tier 2 tank of the Reich, in Grabenkrieg tree. For its armour and cannon can easily won a one-on-one combat with Hammer Tank, larger group of Fenrir's can then fight and win against numerous majority of enemies, when the secondary is active. With secondary, Fenrir can be used as early game mobile defense platform, but still needs support against aerial and infantry threats. Its speed enables it to pursuit Guardian tanks for longer, giving Fenrir enough time to destroy it. However, Fenrir is more expensive then ussual MBT. Behind the Scenes *Fenrir Tank is based on Pig's "Pigbull" tank from game S.W.I.N.E., World War II German tanks and MBT-70. *MBT-X7 Protector is refference to German-US MBT-70 experimental tank. The part "X7" is for the Guardian's X8, making Protector previous design of Guardia, and part "Protector" for Guardian's meaning of guarding and protecting person. ﻿ Thor's Fenrir Main Battle Tank ... History The southern part of Scandinavia consists of sandy soils that are suitable for digging in. The territory is rather small too which means that high mobility is less important. The situation in the north, however, is rather the opposite. It is of uttermost importance to be able to move mechanized forces large distances along lonely forest roads, but Allied Nations have not adapted their Guardian tanks for these conditions. Thats why Task Force Thor came to the Germanic Reich. The Reich, from the start, was not so keen, but then they changed their mind and offered slighly modified prototype tank of their Fenrir Tank. The difference with Reich's proposed prototype was its Blutstorm reactor and engine were replaced by standart diesel engine, and the lack of cannon. TFT took the offered blueprints with pleasure and made a few modifications, adding the Sleipnir turbo jet booster for higher speed, and mounting salvaged 90mm smoothbore guns from Guardian tanks that had been rendered immobile by the Soviet forces. With this, TFT made its own version of Fenrir Tank. Tactics ... 'Behind the Scenes' ... Category:Units